Unworthy - A Solangelo story
by Azazel's Boy
Summary: After Will repeatedly hurts Nico, they are both left wondering what they are doing. Will keeps accidentally fracturing Nico's tiny bit of trust he has left, and things go bad. M for language, cuz guess what, people curse. Get over it. Includes Solangelo, Percabeth, Jasper, and maybe the other one IDK yet. Nothing graphic/dirty, unless you say so, in which case, eh, we'all see.
1. Introduction

**A/N I don't know what to do I just hope you enjoy my first chapter of hopefully many.**

Nico

Nico was infuriated but oh so very relieved at the same time. He was very pissed at that son of Apollo, Will Solstice, or was it Solace, how could one expect him to remember after all he'd been through. Although, he had just been with him for three days so he really should – NO! Nico would not let some boy distract him. He was pissed because Solace, _I think it's Solace_ he thought, for not letting him participate in capture the flag, and dammit he wanted to play and by the gods he would. But despite being enraged at Solace he also very glad to get his normal life back. Well not normal, but you get the point.

When Nico went back to the lonely Hades cabin, he found a little surprise for him. It would seem that all his friends had been eagerly awaiting his return he saw a bunch of little gifts from his friends. Jason and Piper had gotten him a little plush skeleton.

"Like that'll never get old" he mutters, annoyed, but happy they thought of him.

Leo had made him something that looked very dangerous, but didn't have an instruction manual, so Nico was gonna have to find out later. Reyna, sent him a little stone he guessed he was supposed to carry around to comfort him. _Gods bless her_ he thought, he was glad he told her about the nightmares, and she really cared. Hazel had gotten some balloons that said, "Get well soon". Annabeth bought him a sketch book with the following note attached

"Nico, if you are worried or scared, just doodle to calm down."

He loved these people so much. Oh, Percy had gotten him a new hoo – _Oh no,_ he thought, _Oh gods, I told Percy that I – and now he – and we wont be friends –_ Nico sat down and started hyperventilating, the facade of the steely dark Nico dropped and he curled up, tears coming up. He grabbed the notebook and started drawing. He drew until he calmed down, then almost cried again thinking about the thoughtfulness of his friends. _My only friends_ he thought bitterly, but then smiled because things were looking up.

After a long shower Nico prepared to go out and thank his friends, but then there was a knock at the door accompanied by a voice saying,

"Nico, you home?"

Nico's heart skipped a beat. _That's Will now_. _Wait why I am so nervou – Oh gods, does this me – Not him, he's not – He's stra – Is he? Dammit!_ _Can't hope._ Nico was freaking out, he knew who he liked for, like, 80 years, (literally) but he couldn't deal with it, not now, not ever, he was freaking out. He was so used to the oppression and hatred from where he was from he couldn't deal with it. He curled up and tears started threatening to break through. The knocks grew more frantic, he must have heard Nico, _Oh gods, oh gods help me_ he thought desperate for aid.

"NICO" came Will's stressed voice "I know you're there and the showers not on, are you ok?" The panic was very evident. Will started throwing himself against the door, he couldn't break it, not after Nico reinforced it after Jason broke down the door by accident.

"I'm getting Jason and Percy" Will yelled "I know you're there stay put help's coming"

 _NO! Not Percy!_ Nico wanted to scream, but he couldn't, he started sobbing at the hopelessness. The knocking re began, with Jason's and Percy's voice joining Will's, they were freaking out, Nico wanted to just fade into the shadows. He looked down and realized he was, he tried to scream for help, but couldn't. _Oh Gods_ he thought, _HHHEEEELLLLPPPPPP_

 _ **A/N I'm not sure how this is, so please tell me your honest opinion. Tell me if you want longer or shorter chapters, or if you want me to continue at all. Everything is appreciated.**_


	2. Feelings

**A/N Alright guys I'm gonna keep posting as quickly as I can just to get this things off the road. Enjoy, and as always do not hold your opinions.**

 **Will:**

"NNNNIIIICCCCCOOOOO" Will was starting, well not starting, more continuing, to freak out and tears were coming to his eyes, very closing to breaking the threshold, and he wasn't ready to reveal well, it doesn't matter. _Oh Nico please don't be gone._ He started kicking at the door, screaming.

"NIIICCCOOOOOOOO" he shouted, then realized was yelling.

Will vaguely realized Jason and Percy giving each other a look, probably wondering about why Will was so scared. His heart jumped like an olympic pole vaulter worrying about what they could reason out of this, so he took a step back

"When Nico was in the infirmary he – uhh he, ummm – he had these uh – these"

"Yeah. We know about his nightmares, except it's 4 p.m, why would he be asleep now, he needs to sleep for nightmares?" Jason pointed out.

He definitely had Will there. Will was opening his mouth to speak and almost got knocked off of his feet when Jason and Percy ran into the door. He braced himself for the inevitability of the door smashing in, but what he did not expect to hear was a yelp from Nico as he got body slammed by the two older boys.

"What the everliving fuck are the three of you doing trying to break into my cabin"

"Nico we uh, we were, we thought that" Will began,

"We were gonna take a hike in the woods and figured, ya know, after three days cooped in the infirmary you might want some air" Percy finished for Will, saving their asses, "And there was no response so we thought maybe you faded, and, uh you know, we were worried about you bro."

Nico gave the three of them disapproving, withering glare. Will could tell Nico did not think of Percy as a bro. Will noticed that Nico's eyes were red, and he looked as though he had been crying, Will decided to wait to talk about that, if they did at all. Nico sat down on his unmade bed, kind of odd considering the gang had cleaned up his room, but once again, he left it to a later date. Will saw that Jason seemed to pick up that Nico had been crying, and he also noticed something was wrong. Unfortunately Jason started to pry.

"Percy, go," he said in a stern voice, Will didn't quite get why, but Nico looked grateful.

Percy started

"I should be here when -" Jason stared him down giving him a glare worthy of Hades himself, and realization sparked in Percy eyes and he sped away. Jason looked at Nico,

"Don't think the two of us didn't notice you were crying di Angelo. You don't have to, but please talk to us."

 **Nico:**

Nico was furious. After those blithering asshats nearly broke down Nico's door he was not in the mood to be part of a little group therapy session. But when he realized Jason only wanted to help, well, he didn't care. He said sternly

"You two get out of my cabin I'm fine so you two can fuck off." Nico could see he hurt their feelings, only he didn't give a single damn. Will got up to leave until Jason sat hime down and said Nico, "I lied, we are doing this right now so don't shoo us away like children." Nico stood up, intending to look ready to fight a minotaur in a cage, but instead collapsed onto his bed, his head in his hands, silently crying. Nico turned his head and looked at Jason and said two words,

"Remember Croatia" his voice cracking in the middle. Jason nodded.

"Will, just give us a minute" he said firmly.

Will left to the Apollo cabin leaving Nico with an uncharacteristic pang of guilt. Nico remembered how after Jason found out his secret in Croatia , all he wanted to do was help, until Nico pushed him away. _I won't push everyone away again_ he swore to himself.

"Nico," Jason began, the begging clearly evident in his voice "you need to tell me what's going on or I can't help, and believe me I just want to help."

"Why?" Nico's voice was so pitiful it hurt Jason. Nico just couldn't understand how someone who had it as good as Jason did would even associate with someone like him. Nico was adamant about being alone now, despite what he thought, skeletal hands started clawing their way out the earth reaching towards the son of Jupiter. Then they all crumbled to ash, Nico realized that after all he had been through that day he just didn't have the will power to control these skeletons. He told Jason everything, about how he had a panic attack when he thought about how he had fucked things up so fucking much with Percy, and how he didn't know what to think of Will, but he also said that Jason could only Hazel and Piper.

 **Jason:**

After Nico told Jason the story about how he ended up having a panic attack on the floor, Jason understood. Nico came from a time where people like him were so ostracized, and so hated and were viewed as abominations, the pain Nico must have endured growing up, Jason couldn't think about it. He just knew it must have been so shitty. He heard how hurt Nico was after all of this and couldn't even think of what to say.

"Nico," he said, barely above a whisper, "if you ever need to talk to any one, about anything, you can talk to me, or Percy, any of us, you can always talk to us, you are never alone." Jason's voice was filled with hope, but also sounded like pleading.

 **Nico:**

After Jason's little speech Nico almost though things could be OK, but then he started thinking about, _Why would they want to be with trash like me,_ he thought miserably, _Why is lying to me about them being my friends._ And with that Nico started to just disappear. Literally.

 **Will:**

Will was taking inventory when Jason barged into the infirmary, shouting for Will, when he found him, Jason said,

"Nico and I" breath "We were talking about" breath "Doesn't matter" breath "He started to fade we need help." breath "He won't respond

Will was rushed to the Hades cabin, looked down at the bed and saw that Nico was in fact, fading away. He shouted at Jason to go get some ambrosia from the infirmary because this fading was worse than the rest, and Will couldn't lose Nico, but it looked like he might.

 **A/N For those of you who don't know, Croatia is where Nico came out in front of Jason, kind of, its real complicated. I was also going to have this be just Nico and Will but I need to add Jason in there just to help out a bit I will only do other characters like that sparingly. Also I've gotten out these first two chapters really quick, and it might be a few days before the next one, not that you care, cuz I have no readers.**


	3. Not Like That

**A/N Sorry if this chapter's either too long or too short, so feel free too leave a review with your opinion.**

 **Will:**

If he was being completely honest with himself, which he wasn't, he would've thought that the son of Hades didn't look too bad, even if he was, you know, fading. He didn't have time for these thoughts though, as Nico was not responding to anything.

"Nico wake up! Come on wake up," he said, panic seeping into his voice. "Fuck!"

Will was starting to get really scared. He was a doctor, well, close enough, and he had helped enough people in dire situations, but nothing like this. He had no idea what the hell he was supposed to do, he could cure a stab wound, but fading from existence.

"Shit" he muttered under his breath. "Dammit Nico, not you. Not you too" Will's voice cracked, his lips trembling, all of which he chalked up to being a caring doctor.

There was a banging at the door. Who the fuck -

"Will! Jason told us, is everything OK?" Came the familiar voice of none other than Piper McLean.

"Yeah, we're just here to make sure Nico's OK." came the voice of Hazel Levesque.

 _Sonova bitch_ Will thought. _Dammit Grey, couldn't you just have shut that damn mouth of yours, now I'm fucked._ Will took a deep breath, and wiped away the solitary tear that had slowly crawled down his face. He took another deep breath, and trusted his voice not to betray him.

"Yep OK yeah um..." Will's breath shuddered as he walked towards the door. "How can I uhh...help you two ladies."

Will opened the door to see the two girls, both with concern written all over their faces. Will tried to take another deep breath, but this one came shakily.

"Do you two want to uh… stay, or can I send you to on an errand?"

Piper and Hazel gave each other a look, and then nodded.

"Alright you two need to just let me do my work and go away. You're not helping."

"Solace you look here" Hazel said, "that right there is my fucking brother so if you think you're going to just shoo me away when my brother needs me, and besides, I know more about this Hades stuff than you so you can shove it."

"I get that the you just want to help, but you can't. You two need to got away and let me do my fucking job."

Will was getting visibly pissed and he was starting to lose it a little and he thought that the girls were maybe wondering about his state of mind he told them

"Get out now or I may have to make you get out."

The two girls looked visibly hurt, but Will was starting to get pissed, so he just raised his eyebrows and Hazel looked like she might punch him in the neck, but Piper just took her by the arm and walked them both out of there before anything happened.

Will turned back around and was overcome with joy when he saw that Nico was unfaded, and just asleep. Thinking about it he had never felt this glad about a patients being fine. _You know,_ he thought _Nico doesn't look too shabby when he's not fading out of existence._ He looked down at Nico and brushed a bit of the Nico's onyx hair out of his face. Will sat down next to Nico and looked at the boys face, and he noticed things he had never noticed before. He saw how handsome Nico's jaw was, how his strong jaw made his face so entrancing. He saw his messy black hair and noticed how incredibly soft his hair was. Will ran his hand through Nico's mob of messy black hair. He rested his hand on Nico's shoulder and for the first time ever he noticed how muscular the younger boy was, even if he was on the short side. _He looks so peaceful in his sleep_ Will thought. Will remembered way back when, when Nico came to Camp Half-Blood. He was such a young kid, so innocent, clutching onto those mythomagic cards of his like they were dear life itself. Will saw how much he'd grown. He'd gotten taller, slimmer, a lot slimmer, and put on some muscle, in fact, Will thought he looked pretty damn good despite being to Tartarus and back all on his own. He was just admiring Nico's features when there came a knock at the door. He got up and walked to the door, expect Hazel to stab him in the eye with a fork but what he did not expect to see was Percy and Jason back again, looking pissed, but actually more concerned. Will took a deep breath and opened the door.

"What the shit Solace!?" Jason shouted, looking ready to throttle a bear. "Do you have any idea how sad you made poor Piper when you shooed her out of the cabin? And do you know how worried Hazel is because she has no idea how her brother is doing? I thought not"

"I think what Jason meant to say" Percy said, tentatively, "is that we just want to check in on Nico" Will exhaled, glad that Percy wasn't so mad, but then Percy continued, "But you should also know that we're pissed, so no bullshit, OK?"

Will nodded and then walked over to Nico's bed and showed the boys.

"The good news is, he's stopped fading" Will said, pausing before he continued, "The bad news is, I think he's going to have to stay in the infirmary for a few more days, seeing as how it looks like he might in some sort of coma.

"THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN NEEKS IS IN A COMA" Jason exploded, he took a breath then continued, calmly "What can you do to help him?"

Will responded "Well you two can help carry him over to the infirmary. He could just be in a very quick sleep but as a child of Apollo with decent healing skills I tend to have a sense of these things, but don't worry, I think it's temporary."

"Alright well you better patch him up or shits going to slap you in the face K?"

Will gulped and nodded.

The next night in the infirmary Will looked worriedly at Nico, willing him to wake up. He brushed that onyx hair of his out of his face again, and started to cry, no sobbing however, Will wasn't a sobber. At first it was just a tear that fell from Will's eyes onto Nico's cheek, then it was tears streaming down his face shaking his body silently. A few minutes of crying later Will somehow managed to regain his composure, he went to the bed where Nico lay, unmoving, and ran his hand down Nico's cheek. Will whispered

"I love di Angelo. I love you my angel."

Will turned around and saw that he looked as if he had been crying, so he went to the bathroom to wash his face. He splashed water on his face, and wiped it off with a towel. When he came back he stopped outside to get a breath of fresh air and saw something surprising. All of Nico's friends were there, all but Reyna and Frank. They all sat in a little circle outside on the grass laughing, but at the same time they looked worried. Percy, Annabeth, Piper, Leo, the whole gang looked up when they heard him step outside. Based on the murderous looks everyone gave he guessed they exchanged stories. He opened his mouth to apologize, but couldn't find the courage to so he went back inside to check on Nico. When he walked back into Nico's room so saw the Italian boy sitting up. Will gasped which caused Nico to turn his head and blush.

 **Nico:**

Ever since that little episode Nico had when he was talking to Jason, Nico had sort of been able to tell what was happening. He couldn't remember any details though. Except, and this he knew for sure, Solace had said that he loved him, and called him his angel. Thinking about it made him blush, thinking that maybe the two of them had a future after all. He heard the door open and saw Solace walk in. _Gods,_ Nico thought _Damn this boy's fine_. That thought made him blush. Oh gods he was turning into a little girl with a crush. He was working his way up to asking Will about the whole love thing when Will said,

"So Death Boy, among the land of the living are we?"

Shit that hit close to home. Nico knew Will didn't mean it but when Will said that, well all he could think about was Tartarus, and how fucked up that whole experience was. He felt tears building up behind his eyes, threatening to embarrass him yet again. Taking a deep breath Nico decided to go for it,

"Will," he began, "I haven't got the slightest clue about what happened in my coma," Will looked disappointed, but relieved at the same time. "But did you say you love me, and did you call me your angel?"

"Nico, look," Will said in a tone that made it clear he didn't, "I'm sleep deprived, and I wasn't sure if you were going to wake up, and I decided that if you could here me, I wanted the last words you ever heard were going to be good ones. But I didn't mean it like that, I don't… I don't bat for that team." Realization dawned on Will's face "Do, do you… are you… ya know… do we… are you, not straight… oh gods… I'm not… are you gay?"

All of a sudden Nico's hopes were dashed. He just didn't know what to do or think, he thought that maybe Will liked him, but clearly, well he clearly didn't. Now Nico just wanted to fade, to just become one with the shadows and never, ever see the light of day again. Hot tears started to stream down Nico's face, his body started to shake with sobs. Nico curled up into a ball. It sounded like Will was trying to say something, he felt Will's warm hand on his shoulder rubbing him as if saying it was all going to be OK. Will ran his hand through Nico's hair just like Bianca used to. _Oh Bianca, I'm an abomination._ Nico got up and shoved Will away, running towards the front door. He burst through the front doors, tears streaming down his face. He vaguely recognized his friends being there, and looking up when he burst out, but he just kept running until he collapsed in the woods, shaking uncontrollably. He heard Annabeth calling his name looking for him, and he looked up for her, one of the few people who knew his secret. In the distance he saw the three boys yelling themselves red at Will who seemed to have followed Nico out of the infirmary. He saw Piper holding Hazel back, what was Hazel holding… _Awww shit she's got a knife_ , Nico thought, but couldn't bring himself to care about what she might do with the knife. He heard a noise to his right and saw Annabeth running towards him, she looked so sad, she looked almost on the verge of tears.

"Oh you poor thing" she said quietly and softly. Then steely she said "What did that fucker do to you I swear to god I'll rip out his spleen."

Annabeth pulled Nico into an embrace. Not being one for personal contact he tried to pull away, but then he noticed a tear drop out of the daughter of Athena's eye, and decided to return the embrace if only for a second, before he collapsed, sobbing uncontrollably into her arms.

As if running out of the infirmary crying last night wasn't embarrassing enough, Nico didn't even have the strength to shadow travel back to his cabin. Hell, he needed to lean on Annabeth the walk back because he was so emotionally drained. Then, to top all of this shitiness off, that night, all the grass and plants around the Apollo cabin withered and died, leaving all but Nico and Hazel speculating what happened. They both knew, that Hades might not have been the best dad, but he still loved his kids, and was definitely pissed about Nico getting hurt like that.

The following morning Nico didn't get up until about 1 in the afternoon, which was not uncharacteristic for him. He woke up groggily, hoping that the events of last night were just a dream, but alas, judging from the worried looks of Piper, Hazel, and Annabeth they were not. _Hold up, why the fuck are these girls watching me sleep?_ He sat bolt upright and startles the girls with the spontaneous movement.

"Oh Nico, you're awake" Piper said.

Annabeth shot her a look that said 'no shit'.

The three girls sat in chairs that they must have brought in so they could talk to Nico about last night. _Oh gods, last night._

Nico began, "So what happened last night, it was real?"

Hazel replied, "I'm so sorry, I wish I could say otherwise, but..."

Nico got the point. He stood up he started pacing about, working himself up into another frenzy, _Oh gods, my life, it's, it's over I can't_ he was stopped by Piper throwing her arms around him and hugging him tight. Having suffered enough embarrassment and physical contact for a dozen lifetimes, Nico pulled out of the embrace and sat back down on his bed.

"Nico" Annabeth said after a minute, "what did that stupid motherfuc—what did Will do? The boys were yelling so much at him they didn't get any relevant information. We need to know so we can beat the shit outta him"

So Nico filled them in. About what will said during his coma, the death reference, and the rest. By the end of his story Hazel and Annabeth looked so mad Nico thought they might burst a blood vessel or something, and then they'd probably die because they'd refuse treatment from any Apollo kids. Piper just looked so sad. Being a child of Aphrodite Nico saw how she might be able to understand his pain. There was a knock at the door. Annabeth got up and opened the door. Nico heard Will's voice say

"Annabeth, is uh Nico home, I think I should talk to him abo— Ggwaaaarrrrggghgh"

Annabeth slammed the door and sat back down like nothing happened. Nico shot here a questioning glance and she said,

"I punched him throat, any objections?"

There were no objections.

 **Will:**

Will got no sleep last night because he was thinking about how he could have possibly hurt Nico so much without trying to, and then it hit him. Nico was raised in a time when he would've been regarded as an abomination as long as he lived, which might not have been too long. Will realized how that must have been a really sore topic for the poor kid and spent the entire night thinking about how to best apologize to him, until he thought he had it just right.

The next afternoon Will walked over to the Hades cabin, fully expecting to apologize. He stood at the door for a moment, thinking about how he was going to begin. He also noticed how depressing the architecture was, and decided he would try and help make it a little livelier if Nico ever forgave him. He knocked, and was shockingly met by an upset Annabeth. He began to speak when she punched him right in the neck. At first he panicked, but then he regained his ability to speak. He ran his hand through his long blonde hair wondering about how he was going to get to Nico if he was under the protection of Annabeth.

Will spent the entire afternoon planning how he was going to sit down at the Hades table and poor his heart and soul out into an apology to Nico. He spent hours in the woods pacing back and forth, reciting and editing the apology. Will had never been a musician or poet, instead he got his father's healing abilities, which he liked, but that meant this apology would be flawed.

He was excited at dinner because he hoped he would have a second chance at an apology. In reality, it spelled disaster. Sitting at the Hades table alongside Nico was Will's worst nightmare. There was Percy Jackson flipping his ballpoint pen that could turn into Riptide the sword at a moments notice. Annabeth had what appeared to be brass knuckles sitting right next to her plate. Jason had his sword lying unsheathed next to him. Piper and Hazel each held daggers in one hand and ate with the other. And to top all of this intimidation off Leo Valdez was tinkering with some metal cube that would undoubtedly spell doom for someone, probably Will. But worst of all, right in the middle of all of them sat a crestfallen Nico, looking so sad, it made Will feel as though he had gotten stabbed in the heart. Which stay may happen at this meal. Will took a deep breath, walked up to the table and said,

"Can I say something to Nico please?"

All eyes turned to the son of Hades. Nico looked up, his eyes red and puffy after having had an impossible day. He just looked at Will his eyes looked like they may burst into more tears, but then he just nodded and put his head back down on his arms.

"Look Nico I – I didn't – I didn't think about – you know everything that you've – that you've had to deal with over the years." Will started tearing up. He was also getting very embarrassed about not being able to struggle through a single sentence. He continued.

"Nico, I really didn't want to hurt you, I didn't mean anything when I said, you know, about you batting for the other side, and about me not."

Nico just looked up, the tears starting to flow once again.

"Will, when you – when you are such an outcast like me, having this whole other abnormality, it just gets hard because it's another reason for people to hate you. And you just hit real fucking hard with that." At this point Nico was yelling and people were started to stare, he stood up" So screw you asshole!"

"Nico I -" Will began to say, "I didn't mean it like -" but by then Nico had already drifted off into the shadows and gone to who knows where.

After this, the Nico Squad – which is what Will was calling Nico's friends – all stood up and ran out of the building, and then proceeded to disperse and look for Nico. All but Annabeth that is, who stood and punched Will right in the nose. Will felt searing hot pain spread throughout his face. _Fuck she broke my damn nose_. Will shouted after her, but she was already out the door. Will had no idea what to do, if only he had someway to prove to Nico that he was sorry, that he didn't hate Nico, and dammit especially not for that. Maybe he could...

 **A/N As always review with whatever you want to say. Everything is appreciated. This is the chapter length I'm going to shoot for from now on. I won't be posting this frequently because I had all weekend for this chapter.**


	4. Maybe some hope

**A/N** Sorry it's been a while. Hope it's worth the wait.

 **Nico:**

After that son of a bitch Will did what he did, Nico shadow traveled away, right to his secret place in the woods. He just sat on the ground and sobbed. Long hard sobs. He thought about how long ago, when he first arrived he had day by day dug out a tiny little cove in one of the hills in the woods because he had really never been a people person. He would always come here whenever he wanted to just get away from all of the shit of life. There wasn't much to see in Nico's little hidey-hole, a beat up couch he shadow traveled there, and some camouflage netting around the entrance he liberated from Bunker 9. Nico got up and curled up into a ball on the couch still sobbing. He thought about how Will was, well, he was not for Nico. _I guess maybe, well maybe times haven't changed. Everyone probably thinks I'm and abomination, my 'friends' probably just pity me._ He sat there just loathing himself for who he was. _What would Bianca think of me now, I'm not worthy of anyone._ He was so sad but also so filled to the brim with anger, at himself, and everyone else. Eventually though crying his eyes out wasn't enough. He summoned a bunch of skeletons and starting beating the shit out of them with his stygian iron sword. It just felt so damn good to do something about the anger inside of him. He kept beating skeletons to death for what seemed like half an hour. Nico looked at a clock he hung on the wall and saw that it was past 3 A.M. _Shit, everyone's probably worried. Nah, who I'm kidding_ He though, _Who in their right minds would give a fuck about something like me._ Nico decided to stay the night and deal with the consequences in the morning.

When Nico woke up he looked at the clock and saw that it was already 11:45. Nico pulled himself off the couch and shadow traveled back to his cabin. Luckily for him, Hazel was out and about so there was no sisterly interrogation. _Oh,_ Nico thought looking at the lack of Hazel's stuff, _She went back to Camp Jupiter. Oh._ Nico just felt a lot sadder than he thought he would've been. He was glad Hazel wasn't there so she couldn't interrogate him about anything he felt, and so that he could have some time to think. He kind of wished that Hazel was there however, just so he could talk. He remembered that Percy and Annabeth had also gone back because they were attending college. _Lucky son of a bitch,_ Nico though about Percy, _Gonna live past 18._ _You know what, good,_ he thought, _all of them need to just let me handle my shit._ He sat down on his, wondering about how he was going to stop Jason from firstly stabbing Will in chest, and how was he going to explain his disappearance to all of his 'friends'. He looked down and saw that he was all caked with mud and dust from his little experience in the cave. He stood up made his way towards the bathroom. He undressed, leaving his clothes on the floor in an undignified heap. He climbed into the shower, and he just stood there, imagining that the water was washing away all of him and his problems, just cleaning out his entire world. And for the first time in too long, he maybe felt alive inside. He was just putting some shampoo in his tangled black hair when there was a loud banging on the front door of his cabin. _Motherfucker,_ Nico thought, _who the fuck – can they hear the shower, fuck._ Nico quickly shut off the shower and stood dead still. _Shit shit shit!_ Nico hadn't brought a towel or anything into the bathroom so he was super fucked.

"Nico" came the warm sound of Will's voice, "you home?"

Nico stayed quiet as a mouse while Solace kept calling his name.

"Nico, you better not be hiding from me!"

When there was no response Nico heard the lock click open and there was another voice with Will, one Nico had some trouble recognizing. It was a bit deeper than Will's voice, and it sounded vaguely familiar. _Motherfucker._ Nico recognized that voice, it belonged to Hermes kid, _Jared._ Jared was pretty good looking and Nico was in the middle of wondering, _why the fuck are two hot guys in my room_ , he heard some rustling on a bed. _What the fuck, oh fuck, they're about to fuck._ Nico almost fell and broke his neck reeling with shock. He thought that Will wasn't gay. _That motherFUCKER,_ it took all of Nico's self control not to go out there and stab Will right in the dick. _He lied to me. He made me hate myself just because he didn't want to tell a gay kid he_ _was maybe not a hundred percent straight that selfish dick._ Nico was afraid he was going to make noise and be discovered ass naked. He heard things getting really intense in the other room. Really loud and hella intense. Nico didn't want to stick around for anything else, well he kinda did, but he wasn't about to be a creep like that so he shadowed right to his bunker to think.

 **Will:**

Once Nico had run off into the forest everyone had been searching non-stop for Death-boy, Will too, but then a sexy Hermes boy started talking to Will. Will had actually helped this kid before with a gash, in his jewels. Will thought he had a nice pair. Apparently Dean had picked up on that vibe and wanted Will's too. Dean had had to wait a few weeks to work out the proper method of asking Will to do him, but he finally did. Will wanted to find Nico, he really did, but his emotions got the best of him and he decided he had something, well someone, he had to do first. He was just getting to the good part with Dean, catching a nice curveball, might he add, when they heard something in the bathroom. _Oh fuck is Nico here_ Will thought get up and going to the bathroom so quickly he ended up pulling Dean out of the bed with him. They both got up and went to the bathroom, to see something that terrified them more than a little. The shower was wet. Dean freaked out.

"Oh shit who's here, where are they hiding, oh damn if Chiron finds out we were, ya know, fucking, we're, well fucked. Damnit!"

Will was freaking out for another reason. He knew that there was no one left there, and it was because someone very dangerous had heard him doing another boy, something he had made this person feel very, very bad about.

"Dean, uh, maybe you should go, I know who was here, and you don't want to mess with him, so, uh, I'll deal with this, and, we'll finish up later." Will winked at Dean then realized they were both still naked, and Will decided that they should have last little bit of fun, and he tackled dean onto the floor.

 **Nico:**

Nico was sitting butt naked on the dirty couch, wishing he had cleaned up the place. He decided he needed to figure things out. _So after that son of a whore was shitting on me for being gay, he decides to screw a hot guy. Maybe he just wasn't ready to let anyone know. Or maybe it's just me. I am pretty messed up, I can see why he wouldn't want to share any deep shit with a fuck like me. He probably just wasn't ready for any shit like this to get out._ Nico went on thinking about Will and convincing himself that Will was too nice to to something as dick-headed as that. He was lost in thought thinking about Will's long golden hair, his soft blue eyes, and the nice smell he seemed to carry around with him, not quite like a hospital, but a mix of that sterilized scent of a hospital, and kind of the natural smell of an open field. He was deep in thought about Will when he heard a sound outside.

"Nico!" _Oh shit, it's Percy,_ "Nico where are you, we're worried sick about you. We need to know if you're O.K."

"I'm fine fuck off, you can go aw-" Nico said, until that is, he realized he was completely naked, Percy could find him.

"Nico, I, uhh, where the hell are you man, we worried as hell about you. Look man, Will's really sorry, and uh, while he's still a dick you should come on out, we need you man. Nico, you – Ahhdfd"

Nico heard Percy fall, crashing through the bushes, getting closer. Percy fell right through his camo netting. Percy looked up, not quite to Nico's eyes at first, but then they made eye contact and Nico tried his best to shadow travel out, but only succeeded in blacking out.

 **Will:**

Will was just thinking about how to best deal with Nico, to explain everything, when a shirtless Percy Jackson ran into his cabin and practically dragged Will out frantically explaining what happened.

"IfoundNicoandthenhetriedtoshadowawaybutthenhejustblackedoutandnowIdon'tknowhattodohelp"

"Woah slow down there Perce and try a little slower."

And although the situation seemed really dire, Will couldn't help but notice Percy was ripped. He had a six pack and strong pecs, the whole nine yards.

"I was in the woods and I found Nico and then he tried to shadow travel away, but he seemed to be really weak so he just blacked out and started fading."

Will followed Percy through the woods and they found where Percy had gotten rid of the camouflage netting. Will looked down to see Nico passed out on the floor, slowly fading away. He was wearing Percy's shirt and appeared to be naked, although what with Percy being 6'2 ish (and jacked) and Nico being about 5'5 the shirt covered enough. Will realized how short Nico was, Will himself was 5'7 (and ¾ might he add)

He looked down at Nico and realized that this was no time to be thinking about because Nico was seriously fading, Will tried to pick him up, but couldn't. He started panicking.

"Percy, I need you to go to the Apollo cabin and get all of my siblings, then raid the infirmary for anything they think might help. And get it fast!"

 **A/N** Hehehehehehehehehe, Dean.


End file.
